Home
Welcome to the One Clone Left Wiki Brought to you by the developers of the game. We hope you enjoy your stay. Maps There are three types of maps: single, co-op and multiplayer. Maps can contain randomly placed obstacles. Single player As the name implies there cannot be more than one player in the map. Co-op This is a multiplayer map where players work together to complete the map objectives. Deathmatch This is a multiplayer map where players form teams and compete against each other. Map obstacles These are common obstacles that can be found in-game. Units Units are the non-player entities in the game. They belong to teams that are either helpful, neutral or aggressive towards each other. Clones * Are produced by units standing on charged fabricator pads. * A player clone will have the same weapon as held by the player during the cloning process. They have unlimited ammo but still need to reload. * After dying, a player can re-spawn into a clone but only if it's made by himself or one of his player allies. * A player cannot re-spawn into a clone made from another clone. * Non-player entities can also be cloned. Some of them will purposefully clone themselves. * Player clones will follow the player that cloned them. Once the player dies they will stop following him. * A player clone will be the same color as the player and wear the same head piece. Zombies Zombies are a strain of humans created by defective fabricators. Rumor has it that the defect was carefully engineered and introduced via a software virus. Members of this team typically have the following characteristics: * Can see in the dark. * Spawn almost anywhere by rising up from the ground. * Feel no pain. * Will not run away. * Will rise again after being "killed" except when burning or critically hit. * Will keep attacking even if some of it's limbs are destroyed. * Attacks can infect enemies and cause them to rise as "fresh zombies" after they die. The Hand The Hand is a tough barbaric tribe that has adapted and survived after almost all of humanity were wiped out by the "fabrication event". Members of this team typically have the following characteristics: * Cannot be infected by zombies. * They do not scare easily and will fight to the death. * They do not use ranged weapons except for crude bows and dynamite on rare occasions. * They are enemies of the Blue Shirts and despise most armed individuals. Blue Shirts Blue Shirts are scavengers that kill and steal to sate their desires. Members of this team typically have the following characteristics: * They scare easily and will run away if they are heavily wounded. * They either wear plain clothes or scavenged light armour. * They are enemies of The Hand and despise the GOV. GOV The GOV is what's left of "civilized" society on earth. Not much is known about their origin,advance technology, ultimate goal or what they stand to gain from their harsh actions. They see all other life forms as diseased and in need of "purification". Members of this team typically have the following characteristics: * Wear medium to heavy armour. * Cannot be infected due to armour. * They have experimented on humans that are immune (The Hand) to produce unique strains of the virus, that create horrid additional mutations in hosts. * They are rumored to be capable of producing remotely controlled robots and drones. * Will run away if they are heavily wounded. Animals Creatures of the wild. Having adapted to their harsh living conditions and mutated beyond recognition. Wild animals are usually aggressive towards all teams, though tend to be cowardly and usually attack in packs. Some animals can and have been tamed. Survivors Survivors are people that have abstained from joining other factions. Most have simply escaped or defected from them. They are few and scattered but all are hardened fighters that focus on survival. Members of this team typically have the following characteristics: * They have above average skill levels. * They assist you by volunteering information and equipment. * They give missions and reward players that perform them. * Players are Survivors. Weapons Weapons are classified as melee, projectile (instant hit) or thrown projectile (travels towards target). Melee Examples are knives, axes, claws and teeth. They can hit multiple targets. Kicks and stomps are also considered melee. Projectile Examples are guns and grenade shrapnel. Only the nearest target are hit. Thrown projectile Examples are grenades, arrows and acid attacks. Some projectiles bounce and others home in on their targets. Perks There are two kinds of perks, temporary and permanent. Temporary perks These are gained when leveling in a map. You lose them once you leave the map. You usually get a choice of perks to select from. Permanent perks They are usually gained by completing the main objective of a map. Some maps include them in the list of temporary perk choices. These maps require you to survive for a long time in order to have a small chance of receiving them. Permanent perks must be selected before entering a map. You can only activate a few of them at the same time. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse